Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to row crop harvesters. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a row crop header that includes a stalk stomper.
Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional row crop harvesters include a row crop header with a plurality of discrete row units spaced laterally along the header length. The header is positioned so that each row unit is aligned with a row of plants to be harvested and is advanced along the rows to sever the plant stalks and receive an upper part of the plants.
However, conventional row crop headers have various deficiencies. For instance, prior art headers sever the plant stalks so that a lower part of the plant stalk remains standing. For plants with relative large-diameter stalks, such as corn, the remaining stalk can puncture or otherwise damage a tire of the harvester (or another vehicle traveling across the field).
One known device to restrict stalks from puncturing a harvester tire is a stalk stomper. The stalk stomper may be attached to the header in lateral alignment with a wheel of the harvester and/or each of the row units. The stalk stomper is positioned to engage stalks as the header is advanced in the forward direction. More specifically, the stalk stomper is configured to engage and knock down the remaining stalks.
However, headers with conventional stomper mechanisms also have certain deficiencies. Known stalk stompers are prone to being damaged and causing damage to other parts of the header during operation. For example, when a header with prior art stalk stompers moves along the ground in a reverse direction, the stalk stomper can dig into the ground such that the stalk stomper and/or the header are damaged. Similarly, if a stalk stomper encounters a rigid obstacle projecting above the ground during header movement, a collision between the stalk stomper and the obstacle can cause damage to various components of the stalk stomper and/or the header.